06 March 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-06 ; Comments *Start of show:'' 'Hello again, dearly beloved, and welcome to Peel Acres.' *JP plays 'Teenage Kicks' as a result of a listener request, and as usual, has to cue another track up to follow it immediately, due to what he calls 'the Undertones effect' (i.e. being too choked up to speak). Sessions *Echoboy, #3. Recorded 2003-02-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Detroit Cobras: 'Ya Ya Ya (Looking For My Baby) (EP-Seven Easy Pieces)' (Rough Trade) *Electric Company: 'Hi Ho The Carrion Crow (LP-It's Hard To Be a Baby)' (Tigerbeat6) :(JP: 'This is a house that's full of celebration again tonight actually, and this time it's nothing to do with football. Our cat Gladys, who was run over by a passing car, or truck or something, didn't stop, a couple of weeks ago or a week or so ago, disappeared from the house on Monday, run away, we felt, into the countryside to die, and then resurfaced this evening as I came home, which was a fairly moving evening for us anyway, if not for you.')'' *Moving Units: 'Between Us And Them (EP-Moving Units)' (Three.One.G) *Echoboy: 'Lately Lonely' (Peel Session) *Chips: Rubber Biscuit (Compilation LP - Great Googa Mooga) Ace *Clotaire K: 'Bif Bam Bom (LP-Lebanese)' (Nocturne) *Fall: 'Container Drivers (Boxset-The Rough Trade Singles Box)' (Rough Trade/Castle Music) *Hooligan: 'Crackman (12 inch)' (Go Mental) *Since By Man: 'Push The Panic (LP-Terrorized v21)' (Terrorizer) *Satellite Footprintshop: 'Girl (LP-Liam)' (Werkzeug) *Echoboy: 'Automatic Eyes' (Peel Session) *DJ Zinc: 'Just Roll (EP-Freenote)' (True Playaz) *Architecture In Helsinki: 'The Owls Go (CD-Fingers Crossed)' (Trifekta) *Black Box Recorder: 'British Racing Green (LP-Passionoia)' (One Little Indian) *Rosemary Clooney: 'Hey There (with Buddy Cole & His Orchestra)' (Columbia) (Pig's Big 78) *Pilot To Gunner: 'Bring It Live (LP-Games At High Speeds)' (Rykodisc/Arena Rock) *Vs_Price: 'Bretelle (LP - (Calin) minette) Expanding *Echoboy: 'High Speed in Love' (Peel Session) *Fleetwood Mac: 'Dust My Broom (LP-Mr Wonderful)' (Blue Horizon) *Gregory Isaacs All-Stars: Leggo Beast (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Cat Power: 'Werewolf (LP-You Are Free)' (Matador) *Ann Peebles: 'I'm Gonna Tear Your Playhouse Down (LP-I Can't Stand The Rain)' (London) *Twisted Individual: 'Soiled Snatch (12 inch)' (Reformed) :(JP: 'Here's a fax from Chris True, and it reads, in its entirety virtually, "John, I also struggle to identify lyrics. I'm stuck on a song you played a few times (!!!-SIG) in the 1970s. It contained the following lines: 'I'm gonna call her on the telephone/Have her over cos I'm all alone/I need excitement, oh I need it bad/And it's the best I've ever had.' I'm sure someone in your army of listeners will have an idea, even if we stand no chance." Now, Chris, could this be the fella?') *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks (7 inch)' (Good Vibrations) *Teen Cthulhu: 'Bloodhorse (LP-Ride The Blade)' (Rage of Achilles) *Echoboy: 'Wasted Spaces' (Peel Session) *Grandmaster Gareth: 'I Can't Handle It (LP-An Introduction to Minute Melodies)' (Awkward) :(JP: 'I've just done something stupid, I don't think I've ever done that before....Well, I really took myself by surprise there, because I pressed the button on the wrong CD player and stopped the record that was playing, which was by Grandmaster Gareth, and 'I Can't Handle It' was the title of the track. Seems very appropriate under the circumstances.') *Arab On Radar: 'Aisle 5 (CD-The Stolen Singles)' (Three.One.G) *Ellen Allien: 'Alles Sehen (LP-Berlinette)' (bPitch Control) :(JP: 'I say this every night, but I mean it every night: thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *John_Peel_2003-03-06 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *128 kbps ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *Mooo Server Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online